Dreaming of Tomorrow
by Bloodthirsty Doll
Summary: You know you're in trouble when Akatsuki are looking for you. Add the fact you are in the shinobi world where people had dreams of you, the storyline being altered, and discovering ninjas on earth. Tsuna can only hope to stay sane.
1. Chapter 1

I Own Nothing! Except for OCs

To Whoever Dares To Read My Diary:

I've always had strange dreams that were not exactly dreams. When I was young girl I met a rampaging giant fox in one dream. He spoke to me in my mind and seemed to pause killing in my presence. When I awoke my pajamas were stained red from walking over the bloody battlefield to the fox's side. My mother and father (well adoptive parents) didn't seem to believe me when I told them of what happened.

After I saved a strange animal from turning into roadkill when I was thirteen, I passed out for about a month. Nothing seemed wrong with me and I just laid there and slept. During that time I was in a desert town at the same age I met Mr. Fox. I met and befriended (at least on my side) a outcast boy named Gaara. However, I had to leave him in his darkest time due to my father shaking me awake.

Various other dreams occurred over the years up until I heard about the series Naruto. Learning that everything I saw was in a fictional land led me to watch the anime and read the manga in search of answers. I never got answers except the possibility of some variant of Space-Time technique. Now at twenty years old I all but put aside this childish fantasy.

As fate would have it that world wasn't through with testing my sanity. Far from it in fact. There's something different about me, besides my appearance, that sets me apart from most people. It's this difference that has attracted people to me very much like a moth to a flame.

This caused many changes with one of the most drastic being my change from a young woman on Earth into a preteen in the Shinobi World. That's right, I'm in the shinobi world. Laugh all you want, but when they are brought over we'll see who laughs last.

Well if I don't die first. Messing with the minds and emotions of S-class nin and other ninja is a dangerous past time after all.

My name is Tsuna Stanmore and this is my unexpected story. The events within are 100% true and if you don't believe that then you never met a ninja. Lucky you.

A girl walked over the sad looking boy in the courtyard. Her mismatched eyes were wide with an emotion that he never saw directed at himself. Was it concern? The girl's head was tilted sideways sending her long platinum blond hair falling over her shoulder. The strange girl's hair caught the light of the sun creating the illusion of different colors..

"Um... Are you alright?"

The young boy turned his light green gaze fully at the girl addressing him. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Well, the other kids your age seem to be ignoring you for some reason." The girl frowned deeply as if she couldn't understand their reasoning. "As such they don't seem to be the type I hang out with." She put a hand out to the boy. "My name is Tsuna Stanmore."

The boy slowly reached his own hand out though stopped all of a sudden an inch or so away. Tsuna lightly fitted her hand in his and the red haired boy silently prayed that she wouldn't get hurt for being around him.

A comfortable silence ruled between them though for the lad it was more amazement at the fact that she was not repelled by him. "I'm Gaara."

Tsuna grinned happily totally oblivious to who he was. "That's an interesting name. I like it."

For once his curiosity won over reasoning,"Where are you from?"

She turned her gaze skyward and slowly answered. "A place very far away from here. I'm from a country called the United States of America and more specifically in a region surrounded by several great lakes."

What Tsuna said next caught him unaware. "I'm looking for my dreams."

"Your dreams?"

She nods. "One of my dreams is to find my blood family... If they are still alive that is." At seeing a confused look on her new friend's face she explained. "I was adopted when I was a baby and all I have are a few items that were from them."

She went through her pockets and pulled out a simple necklace with had a dream catcher attached in the middle. "To solidify our friendship I would like to give you this. It captures bad dreams and destroys them with the first rays of the rising sun. You look like you need it more than me."

A pair of cold eyes opened and their owner looked around half expecting carnage and blood surrounding him so Gaara was quite surprised when he realized that he never left the room.

A moonbeam broke through the heavy curtains of his room and landed on the one thing that proves that he has a friend somewhere. Her parting words echoed in his mind as the necklace began to glow from the light of the moon.

"I will return one day when you least expect it. When I do visit you and this interesting village again I intend to remain in your world for good. There are many things that can only happen and exist here. And I am absolutely positive that my family has roots somewhere in this wide world."

Remembering how mischievous Tsuna became when bored, Gaara couldn't help but wonder about the chaos she would create this time. That in turn caused him to wonder how much she has changed.

"Chirping birds have to be agents of evil." mumbled a young woman as she wearily stretched. "They wake up so bloody early and sing their happy tune."

With a yawn, she paused when her cell played Nightwish's 'I Wish I Had An Angel'. The voice of her closest friend Kristina Jenkins greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning Tsuna."

A weak muttering of "good morning" was her response. Silently Tsuna was thinking, _Fucking morning people_.

"I heard Jason Langston managed to drag you off clubbing."

Memories of last night flooded her mind.

Her classmate Jason Langston actually managed to drag her clubbing and upon getting to the club was promptly abandoned. Far to used to this behavior from people, Tsuna found herself a empty table and took out a Naruto manga along with writing material. Soon enough she was nodding her head to the beat while writing about her experience during this odd event.

"Sometimes I wish you all were real. I feel like I could fit in better in your world than this one."

As soon as those words left her lips, a strangely dressed man approached her table. He wore a jet black cloak with red clouds. His spiky hair was orange and had several piercings on his face. The man had his eyes closed though judging from the theme they would be ripples.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

At seeing the strange glances aimed at her and the man, Tsuna nodded her head. "It's not like anyone else wants to."

_Besides it's not everyday a fictional character approaches you. Even though it's a cosplayer doing it._

"It's a shame that you are treated differently due to something beyond your control."

"What do you mean by that?"

He just smiled in answer causing a strange urge to wipe the smile off of his face to run through her.

"Um, I gotta find the person I came with."

"He is the type to break your heart and crush your dreams without a thought or care."

Tsuna repacked everything in her backpack and pulled her necklace out from under her shirt before glaring straight into rippled eyes. "That is true Pain, but he's the only one who even pretended to look my way since I entered college."

She introduced herself over her shoulder as she walked away from the quiet man.

It didn't take long to find Jason since he was drinking next to some brunette. A scorpion like puppet stood next to a man with insanely long blond hair. Both of them wore Akatsuki cloaks.

"Holy shit! It's Sasori and Deidara." Tsuna whispered to herself as she sneaked closer.

_I'm so screwed..._

"We are looking for a young girl named Tsuna. Her estimated age is thirteen." came the deep rough voice of Sasori.

_How do they know me? But I'm twenty not thirteen._

Jason paused in thought. "The only Tsuna I know is a freaky looking young woman. She came with me probably thinking that I cared about her."

Deidara hands clenched in fists. "What are your intentions for her, un?"

"My friends have a bet that I wouldn't be able to be her first. I countered that I would by any means necessary. If the rumors are true she's never been kissed either. That's not surprising since she would rather daydream about a fictional place then live in reality."

A dark and oppressive energy originated from a young woman a few feet behind the Akatsuki members who turned to face the one they were looking for.

"Is that so...?"

Jason not sensing his potential future of pain nodded. "Like anyone would willingly date a freak and anime fanatic like you."

"He's a idiot, un."

Sasori nodded as Tsuna proceeded to beat the man up. Eventually bouncers arrived and grabbed hold of their target.

"Let me go." she calmly said.

Their grip on her arms tightened as she struggled. "Not a chance. We can't let anyone cause trouble in the club."

"I suggest you let her go." Pain walked over to the bouncers. "You have no idea what that young woman is capable of."

Having no idea what he was referencing to, Tsuna still nodded her head like she knew. "Yeah, I know enough martial arts and weapon skills to kick your ass."

Laughter from bouncer on the left as a bruise quickly formed on her pale skin. "Stay out of this unless you want to fight."

"I didn't know you were here as well Leader-sama."

Knowing that if a fight broke out that she'd be caught in the middle, Tsuna spotted someone being the target of potential sex crimes. "Look over there. A attractive woman is being molested by drunks."

Being the nice guys they were, they abandoned Tsuna and stopped the pressuring. She decided that it was time to escape so with her tote bag hitting her running legs, Tsuna headed to her apartment.

As she was in La La Land Kristina asked a question and at getting no response asked again. "Where are you?".

"Eh? What do you mean where...?" Any further words died on her lips as she took in the scenery that the unlucky girl found herself in. Tsuna walked away from the tree swing and toward the school which shouldn't even exist.

"This can't be happening." She whispered to herself as her head turned to face the direction of the Hokage Monument. "Please let this be a sick trick." Alas, it only became more real when the graffiti covered monument was seen.

Her legs threatened to give out as Lynn took in deep calming breaths. "Kris..." she began in a terrified whisper, "Something tells me I'm not in Michigan anymore."

"I went by your apartment last night after I heard from a friend that you beat the shit outta Jason and spotted some cosplayers snooping around in there. Thankfully they didn't view me as a threat though I'm sure at least one of them noticed me."

"What did they look like? What were they after? Were any of them wearing the Akatsuki outfit."

"It was dark so I couldn't make out much detail but I did overhear some names, Kakashi Hatake among them. They seemed to think they were stuck in a dream."

Tsuna groaned. "More like a nightmare."

"Iruka-sensai! You've been zoning out since you caught me." exclaimed a eerily familiar young boy.

_It can't be..._ "Naruto?" she whispered to herself only to be proven true as the hyperactive ninja came into view

All determination that this was a cruel lie shattered when eyes as clear as a cloudless afternoon sky looked at her with concern though it quickly changed to amazement.

"You are Tsuna-chan!" A large goofy grin grew on Naruto's face as he ran toward the shocked girl and enveloped her in a strong hug. "I always thought you were just a dream."

Wrapping her arms loosely around the strange boy's back silent tears ran down her cheeks soaking his outfit. After a moment she calmed down and properly introduced herself. "There's some bad people looking for me so please be careful when saying my name.

"Someone is after you?" asked Iruka Umino.

At seeing no other option, Tsuna nodded her head. "Several people dressed in strange cloaks were asking for me. Do to some err... anger problems I kinda got caught by the bouncers of a club letting them to see me. However, truth be told I have no idea how I got here nor do I have any memories past departing the club."

"I promise to protect you Tsuna." Naruto stood up and posed.

_Why protect someone you barely know?_

Something moved deep in his eyes and somehow she knew that his 'tailed beast' was watching her. Deciding not to put much thought into it, she accepted his offer with a grin.

"I'm one of the teachers here, Iruka Umino. If you don't have anything planned, I would like for you to attend class as well."

Tsuna grabbed Iruka's hands together and asked with genuine excitement, "You mean 'I' can watch? I can learn the basics of being a ninja?" At seeing his confused expression, she apologized. "It's always been one of my greatest desires and now I can learn! Maybe I can actually find out more about my clans one day as well."

"You are looking for clues to your past. It might not be nice. "

She looked sideways at Iruka before following after Naruto. "I know that but after so many years living with only a few clues, I have to know where I belong."

A few minutes passed until the trio reached fox-boy's classroom. Iruka held the door open for them and the sound of people loudly talking reached my ears. Naruto entered the room and several groans were heard this time. Tsuna shrugged at Iruka before heading inside where the conversations abruptly stopped.

She scratched the back of her head when they looked the poor girl over like she was actually fascinating. However, Tsuna got a little freaked out when she noticed a odd glint of something passing through the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.

What the hell could be going through his little fucked up (or soon to be) mind was beyond her.

"Hello everyone. My name is Tsuna Stanmore and Iruka-sensai kindly let me visit today. I am on a personal quest to find out about my past and due to something that happened last night I arrived here. If anyone has any questions about myself don't hesitate to ask."

"Are you a student like us? Or are you a full-fledged ninja?"

While Tsuna wanted to say she wasn't a ninja at all something stopped her. _I've seen the strategy and moves so many times I could do them in my sleep. Now that I am here... There's nothing stopping me __from trying!_

"At this moment I am self-taught. I have learned from what I have seen and experienced both firsthand and through word of mouth."

"Show us a technique Tsuna-chan!"

A slow nod at Naruto is followed by using a obscure tiger hand seal followed by a quiet whisper of, "Shadow clone jutsu."

Multiple puffs of smoke appeared throughout the room and revealed Lynn with slight differences including a multi-tailed like shadow next to Naruto, gills on one of the clones neck with webbed clawed fingers, and one with shadowy wings behind the original.

Performing the 'traditional' Transformation Jutsu changed everyone into a more err... erotic version. Hell, one even had a whip and chains while the one near Naruto was clothed in a fur-like bikini.

The original Tsuna scratched her cheek at the outcome of having over ninety percent of the guys nose bleeding. After dispersing the clones, Iruka yelled at her for using such a strange jutsu. Working up a hurt look and quivering in her voice, she defended her skills.

"I thought you of all people would appreciate my abilities Iruka-sensai." She turned her head away ashamed. "While I obviously have much to learn about not getting in over my head and revealing too much at once, you didn't have to get all up in arms."

The sound of slow clapping brought everyone's attention oddly enough to Sasuke Uchiha who was watching Tsuna almost like he was interested. That was enough to send warning bells ringing through her head. Naruto, always the one who wanted to out do Sasuke, clapped louder and everyone else followed suit. Students got up out of their seat and walked over to Tsuna to introduce themselves.

"Where did you get the ideas for the Shadow Clone modifications?" inquired Sakura.

"I love reading about mythical and fictional beings and places. A great water spirit taking the form of a dragon lying dormant waiting for it's masters command to awake was the inspiration for the more aquatic form. A giant bird controlling wind and thunder was for the wings and the tails..." Tsuna shrugs. "I just like furry and fluffy things. Besides those who are different are usually looked down on and I don't want anyone else to have bad memories etched in their heart."

"Tsuna-san something happened to you that caused such a pain?"

She nodded warily to Shino's question. "Sometimes I can sense people's thoughts, emotions, and intentions. This brought an awareness that people in general have two faces. One they show the public and the other there true self."

Several hours passed and Naruto was cleaning up his 'masterpiece' leaving an awestruck Tsuna just looking over Konoha from atop the Hokage Monument.

Iruka looked sideways at the mysterious Tsuna Stanmore and could have sworn he saw an adult there instead of the girl. Blinking repeatedly drew the attention of Lynn who raised a white-blond eyebrow in question. The setting sun's light sent her hair into a cascade of colors and the more he sat there the more he felt strangely at ease. It was her eyes of bluish-green and hazel so filled with wonder at such a simple thing as their town bathed in twilight that caught him unaware.

"I've made up my mind." Tsuna stood up and turned to face the leaf village. Putting her hands around her mouth in an attempt to make her voice louder, she exclaimed to the whole of Konoha who she was.

"Good evening Konohagakure! My name is Tsuna Stanmore and I have come to Konoha from beyond the veil of dreams in search of answers and aspire to become the world's greatest kunoichi. Upon finding my clans I intend to create a 'free city' where everyone is welcome regardless of ancestry, loyalty, or organization. I have but a favor to humbly ask of the great leaf village and it's citizens." She bowed her head in respect.

"Please take care of me and allow me to live here for the time being!"

"If you truly have no where else to go then I will speak to the Hokage on your behalf first thing tomorrow."

Tsuna launched herself at the teacher in joy. "I knew you were a good person Iruka."

During that introduction Naruto had finished up and was asking for ramen. A loud very unladylike growl came from the girl's stomach signaling her desire for it as well. Naruto and Tsuna dragged the sighing Iruka to Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

Sounds of slurping noodles and the heavenly scent of ramen reached her nose as the threesome entered the restaurant. Ordering up a few bowls of chicken and shrimp ramen, Tsuna sat next to Naruto-kun and unfortunately Sasuke Uchiha who looked at her idly as he waited for another bowl.

_Why the hell do I attract the freaks? First it's Akatsuki appearing in my reality then I find myself here in a supposedly fictional universe with fox-boy saying that I was in his dreams._

"Naruto, is it alright for me to spend the night at your place?"

The blond grinned happily. "No problem, Tsuna. What are friends for if not helping each other in times of need."

"Shit!" Iruka and Naruto looked at her wide-eyed and shocked that Lynn swore though she had much more pressing things on her mind. "Kristina's gonna kill me for hanging up on her!"

As if on cue the dreaded cellphone started to play Nightwish's 'I Wish I Had An Angel" and more swear words came from the gentle girl. She decided to bite the bullet and answered cheerfully.

"Hello Kris. Uh, what's up?"

"Jason Langston was spreading some nasty rumors about you which consisted many about you having sex with him."

Growling in annoyance, Tsuna informed her friends that she was still a virgin causing the guys to blush a little. "I will severely injure that man... Even if I have to walk through Hellfire to do so!"

Kris's voice grew quiet. "He's already dead Killed by a man wielding a three-bladed scythe. His roommate saw Jason's murderer vanish before his eyes after saying something about how spreading rumors like that and lying about the integrity of such a person is a fucking death wish. The scene was reminiscent of a Jashin ritual."

"We both know of only one such practitioner."

Tsuna knew that Kris nodded even though she couldn't see it. "Hidan is a very bad boy. But why would a eccentric cosplayer defend your honor?"

She had no clear answer. "I've saw the cloaked ones at the club last night. Sasori, Deidara and Pain to be exact. They were looking for me."

"What the hell did you get yourself into now?"

_I wish I knew._

Lost in a dark forest, Tsuna spotted smoke from a campfire not that far away from her current location. Knowing that she was screwed either way she headed toward the light. Voices, well voice anyway was heard near the campfire and stopping far enough she hid behind a bush to better observe the weasel and demon shark before her.

"Basically we are looking for a young girl or based on Sasori and Deidara's description a young woman that Leader-sama had several dreams about. Based on the information we gained we now know she has an anger problem, is a complete virgin so she might fight to remain intact, and had a very dark energy that carried the threat of snuffing out those around her."

Itachi looked at his partner dully. Tsuna noted that Itachi was basically telling him to 'shut up' with his eyes.

And Kisame continued on with the mission report for once ignoring his superior's stares. "Long white-blond hair occasionally covers her different colored eyes. Her lithe body and baggy clothes hides a well developed body toned by some sort of physical training. Tsuna Stanmore is her name and she is to be brought to the Akatsuki unharmed in any way."

Shock made her step back unto a twig that snapped under her weight. The talking ceased and everything became unnaturally still. Even the fire seem to stop crackling as Kisame walked over to her location. Fear of being mutilated rooted her to the spot

The bush is slashed leaving her with nowhere left to hide. Keeping her eyes down to the ground, Tsuna grabbed hold of Kisame's leg and begged not to be killed. Despite his attempts to getting her off him, the girl remained attached to his leg.

"I don't wanna die." she said as her grip tightened after a kick.

"If you don't let go, I'll kill you."

Deciding to switch tactics Tsuna said in a surprised tone, "So you don't like cute girls or lovely young woman holding on to your er... attractive body?"

He looked at Tsuna like she just announced her love for him. She mentally snorted at that. _Right, and Kakuzu goes to the temples to pray. If he actually did it'll probably be for more money._

"I didn't say that."

"You are so confusing." She batted her eyelashes innocently. "One moment you want to kill me for touching you and the next you say you don't mind." Tsuna pointed to Itachi who was just watching the event before him. "I'm sure your partner isn't as confusing."

A single thought came out strong from the Uchiha. _'Why did she bring me into this?' _

"Who are you?" came his response to all this madness.

"Just a traveler who was cold and lost in this great forest. I saw a fire and decided to investigate."

"Show me your eyes."

_'She looks like her so far.'_

Her eyes flickered over to his proving to be who they were looking for. Letting go of Kisame she blew both of them kisses before running off into the forest.

"Should we chase after her?"

"Give her a head start."

Ten minutes later Itachi and Kisame put out the fire and start a game of cat and mouse.

Legs running as fast as they could led her to the edge of a decent sized cliff . Turning to face those threatening her safety, Tsuna prayed on getting out of there without any broken bones or missing limbs.

"We won't hurt you." Oddly enough Kisame said that. He looked like he meant that as well.

Taking a step back from the changed shark-man sent her ever graceful self falling over the edge. It was Itachi who caught the girl's arm though the ground underneath them collapsed.

Itachi knew that if she got hurt when in their custody there would be hell awaiting them once they got back and so he moved to shield her with his body. As the ground came closer, he noticed markings a shade or two darker than her skin color appear on her body along with the altering of her necklace. The necklace had a white Celtic sun and the growing black moon sliver within it. Her eyes closed as a portal appeared below them.

One moment the two of them were holding on to each other, Tsuna out of terror and Itachi out of his desire to ensure her safety for future events, the next they are separated. A portal drops Itachi next to Kisame who gawked at him.

"Where's Tsuna?" he asked after a moment though he never got a answer.

Itachi stared into nothingness for a moment then walked away from the scene. His mind ran over the places where she could be but nothing really came to him. All he knew was that Tsuna prevented their deaths from falling and some small part of him recognized the fact that he owed her.

Tsuna woke up soaked in sweat and noticed that she wasn't in her bedroom. Panic ran through her for a moment before a light snore drew her attention to Naruto. He was dressed in his pajamas and night cap and a trail of drool escaped his mouth.

_That's right... I'm in Konoha._

Uncontrollable laughter bubbled up from within her at that thought. "I've finally lost it. No way can this be possible!" Images of her creating shadow clones contradicted those thoughts. "I wonder what will happen to me now?"

A foreign voice spoke into her mind. '_When the moon grows, the beast-kin shows. When the sun shines, the word is mine.'_

"And that's a warning or something I take it?"

_'Just stating something I read before.'_

"Who are you?"

_'I'm simply interested in you and your seemingly unlimited potential. Think of me as your... friend.'_

"That's not going to cut it buddy. Tell me your name." A image of everyone's favorite masked man popped into her head. "What's up Tobi."

_Great! Madara Uchiha's voice is in my head._

_'How do you know my name?'_

"Don't be so surprised. I know much more about what's happening in the shadows than most. No offense but I don't want to be friends with someone who only thinks of others as tools."

_'I don't plan on using you.'_

"Are you saying that I am so weak that I am not even considered a tool."

_'Do you want to be used?'_

"Not particularly. No."

_'Then don't complain.'_

"I wonder if this is what a jinchuriki feels like when conversing with their tailed beast."

_'You know my name yet I don't know yours.'_

"Tsuna Stanmore." she answered then severed the tie between them.

Placing her head back on the pillow, Tsuna was lulled into a dreamless slumber.

A/N: Born from a day of boredom, Tsuna emerges along with the occasional voice in her head. This has pages from a previous story but since that didn't really have a plot it went bye-bye. The plot within will basically follow the storyline for some time though visits to earth and Reimeigakure (Village Hidden In Twilight) will happen. A more detailed summary will be up on my profile eventually.


	2. Dream Diary

I own nothing. References to Sookie Stackhouse novels and other media. This story has altered the storyline somewhat to fit ideas.

Dear Diary:

Today's inspirational bumper sticker is "Everything is possible just not too probable."

I found this quite true especially when the Third Hokage let me stay in Konoha and train as a kunoichi. I felt that he was going to turn me down so imagine my surprise when he said I could come and go in search for answers eventually.

Since no one knows what I am capable of I must take turns training with Kurenai Yuhi for genjutsu, Kakashi Hatake for ninjutsu, Iruka Umino for basic energy/chakra control and (enter twitching) Might Guy for taijutsu.

Urgh. Might fucking Guy and his speeches about "The Flames of Youth" Why must I train with him? I swear the fates are against me.

That being said the voice of 'Tobi' is mysteriously absent from my head. Though that's more of a mixed blessing. On one hand Tobi's a crazy son of a bitch who says we are 'friends' and on the other hand I can't help but wonder what the hell he is plotting. It's still freaky remembering his first words to me. "When the moon grows, the beast-kin shows. When the sun shines, the world is mine."

I'm guessing that due to he-who-is-most-evil "Eye of the Moon Plan" the final sentence hints at a possible future. The tailed beasts seem to become more active during the different moon phases thanks to the sealed Ten-Tailed Beast as the moon. That doesn't explain the beast-kin part though.

In any case he's not the only 'voice' I've heard since coming here. If my theory is correct I am hearing the thoughts of people. It's fleeting and not always easy to track but it's there. I wonder if this is what that fictional character Sookie has to deal with day in and day out. Luckily the voices are not that overwhelming but they do sometimes notice that someone is listening in.

A wish more or less brought me against my will to a world where several key characters had dreams of me. Naruto and Pain are the first people who I know for certain have had these visions and I'm really freaking out. That feeling is not only due to the former randomly hugging me upon our first meeting while the latter sends out his er... minions (just wanted to say that actually) in search of me. What the hell's next? Orochi-Jackson dreaming of me and/or living in my basement back home?

A shiver just went down my spine at merely thinking that. That and a image of Voldemort... I mean Orochimaru having a picture of myself next to his pillow. The snake-guy is just WRONG. If I had my way I'd never have to see him or any of his 'followers'. Unfortunately fate had other plans.

In this case the cause of my torment is called Kabuto Yakushi. Why did he look at me so oddly? It was as if he actually felt protective of me or something. Nothing good can come from dealings with him. Just warning the world in general.

It was early in the morning when Kristina called and Tsuna silently cursed at her. Noting that Naruto was still in dreamland, she decided to tell her friend everything that had happened so far.

"So Itachi owes you some sort of life debt for saving his ass."

_I never thought about it like that._ "I didn't do it because of that. Mostly I just wanted to live and he was holding on to me."

"He'll probably honor the debt and it's aftereffects." She paused. "But hearing Madara's voice inside your head is just fucked up. And saying that he's your bestest best friend is sick and wrong."

"It could be worse... He could have said that he was a admirer." Tsuna joked halfheartedly.

"True. So you're in Konoha?"

Taking a picture of the dead to the world Naruto and sending it to Kris caused her to do a loud fan girl squeal waking up Naruto in a panic.

"Who's yelling?" he muttered before looking out the window at the rising sun. "Time to get up already?" He yawned and stretched. "I wonder if she's still here."

"Good morning Naruto." Tsuna said with a little wave.

A bright grin grew on fox-boy's face at seeing her tired face. "Tsuna, good morning! You alright?"

"Just a little tired I guess."

Kristina chirped out her comment. "Tsuna isn't a morning person. I remember one time she fought tooth and nail to get back to her bed."

"Ah, the fond memories..."

Kris laughed. "I packed up some of your stuff though they vanished soon afterward."

"Right and a portal to home shall magically appear leaving behind said items. Come on Kris! This isn't some trashy supernatural novel after all."

Tugging at her shirt sleeves made Tsuna look at a speechless Naruto who was pointing shakily at a black vortex fading away. When it disappeared bags upon bags were piled up in it's place.

"I'll be damned... Something I actually said would happen came true."

"Tsuna, look at yourself!"

Hearing the urgency in Naruto's voice, she ran to the closest mirror and at first didn't see what was so wrong. It was just her normal dull self looking back. As if to mock that thought, beautiful yet disturbing tribal-like markings appeared on her skin in a slightly darker version of it's natural shade. Her shoulder-length hair grew longer and gained a strange shine to it. Even her eyes changed from the right being a green and gold hazel to green with several circles of steadily darkening purples. The other eye had a silver spiral in the center with the whites of the eye changed into a dark bluish-green.

Tears ran down her face though she barely felt them. All she could think about was her old apartment and the ordinary college life she was brutally ripped away from. Adding insult to injury she was trapped in a preteens body.

"I don't see anything wrong with your appearance."

"What do you mean by that? I look like some third-rate freak from a cheap ass horror movie."

"Tsuna is simply Tsuna."

_That's not reassuring..._

Tsuna turned her back on the mirror and headed to the closest bag labeled clothes. Immediately spotting a perfect top that said "Assassins do it from behind!" (bound to get questionable looks), she grabbed a pair of snug black capri with many pockets, white socks, tennis shoes and clean undergarments. A pair of sunglasses and her ever present necklace of a white sun and black crescent moon within it completed the outfit.

She quickly changed into the outfit when a knock was heard coming from the front door. Naruto opened the door letting in his future sensei Kakashi Hatake. He caught a glimpse of her changed eyes before Tsuna covered it up though decided that she was quite sensitive about it.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake and Lord Hokage sent me to escort you, Tsuna Stanmore, to meet with him."

Before she knew it they poof from the room to the meeting room.

The Third Hokage sat behind the desk, his hands in such a position that it seemed to be holding up his head. "Iruka Umino told me some interesting things about you Tsuna-san."

Tsuna sat in a fairly comfortable chair in front of the desk. Her eyes kept on returning to Ibiki Morino who looked on from behind the Hokage. "And what might they be?"

"One of the things was you being approached by some strange people in cloaks from wherever you were before arriving here. I personally believe that the Akatsuki tried to make contact with you. Why they would chose you and go to such lengths to find you is a huge unknown to us."

_Ibiki better not be implying that this is MY fault! _ "How the hell should I know why an anarchist organization such as this Akatsuki would be after me? I'm just a normal college student from the Great Lakes region of the US."

"Tsuna... Two nights ago Kakashi had a strange dream. In this dream he was in a apartment with a few other ninja from different regions. Before he awoke, Kakashi grabbed hold of several things that he found interesting. Amazingly these items were still with him when he got up."

Ibiki handed writing notebooks to the Hokage who began to observe them. The oldest of which he began to read from.

"Dear Diary: Last night I dreamed about a giant nine-tailed fox. He was hurting people and the air was thick with the coppery scent of blood and the screams of the dying. I was in the forest watching this strange and awe-inspiring being. Someone was controlling it, forcing it's destructive power to rid itself of a eyesore. As I left the safety of the deep forest and entered the clearing where the beast was, blood from a dead young man stained the bottom of my pure white nightgown. The beast sensed my presence and turned to me fully prepared to strike me down when it's raised claw returned to the ground and the fox sniffed me. It looked into my eyes and seemed to calm down for a moment before I felt something tentatively touch my mind.

'I thought you were all destroyed' The voice sounded pleasantly surprised. 'It is good to see that such 'pure' blood still remains'

I was alarmed at first but I slowly responded. "Um... We went home?"

The fox laughed and instead of cruel and mocking as I feared it would be, it was warm and strangely gentle. 'I wonder if this is fate rearing it's head' However, before I could inquire on what he meant his gaze changed to pure hatred though I breathed easy when it was aimed at someone else.

Shouts of "There's a little girl there!" and "Why isn't the tailed beast injuring her?" were followed by an attempt of 'saving me' from him by several strangely clad people.

Carnage ruled as I was being dragged closer and closer to the monster's side by the sides of it's tails. Even as I knew I was being used for revenge I was happy that the Mr. Fox didn't want me to leave. For once in my life I felt accepted.

'Tell me child... What is your name?'

"Tsuna Stanmore."

'Tsuna... Tell me what you know about the Sage of the Six Paths.' I told him I never heard of any sages before and he sighed. 'While he was viewed as a god of sorts he was nothing more than one who stole secrets and destroyed several clans in search of something. But they wouldn't go down without a fight. Sending most of their loved ones 'home' they fought him but it was all for naught. A young girl about your age who had just lost everything sacrificed her life for several things. To curse their greatest enemy and his descendants and to awaken monsters and demons that was linked to their clan at a very spiritual level.'

Everyone looked at the fidgeting girl with wide eyes as the Hokage finished up at entry. "I awoke a short time later to my father watching over me. Later that day when he was teaching me how to properly wield a sword I got cut and as I ran to the bathroom for a bandage I watched the cut along my face heal before my eyes."

Ibiki aimed a kunai at Tsuna's face and it scratched her cheek. Just as she was about to go off on the sadist, a 'ah-ha' came from him as a small tendril of chakra healed her wound.

The Hokage ignored them and turned to another journal. "Dear Diary: Today is my 13th birthday. I have just woken up and yet I wish to have remained in that sandy village with my new friend, a red haired boy called Gaara. He's going through so much pain right now and all I want is to show him that he's not alone. Then again Dad and Mom were beside theirselves with grief. Supposedly I was in a coma for nearly a month when I ran in front of a car to save a strange animal. When I was there in the desert village I was trapped in the body of a six year old. That was how old I was when I met Mr. Fox and supposedly it takes place in the same world so maybe I'll get to meet him again. Gaara looked past my appearance to see me for who I truly was and not many people do that. I hope I can see Suna in the waking hours one day."

The last diary entry was written when she was at the club. "It's strange that the moon from that strange world was actually man-made while the one here is just space rock. People have been to the moon and noticed no monsters like the Ten-Tailed Beast. I guess that world is merely fantasy made by someone's pen. However, if that is so why do I feel like that's not true. That what I have experienced as a child is more real to me with it's monsters and demons than the humans around me. Maybe it's the aftereffects of my nearly forgotten talk with Mr. Fox or rather Kyuubi but I feel an unexplained intense feeling to those who possess the sage's blood. Maybe if I could meet these people in person I'd understand this feeling. The chances of any of this actually coming true is of course none but still it's nice to dream. Sometimes I wish and pray that everything I saw was real. That there was some great meaning behind my existence."

Silence ruled as the Hokage gently closed the notebook. "How much you have wrote and experienced is true I don't know. That being said I can tell by your eyes alone you would not lie or embellish these heartfelt meetings. For some reason... I feel I can trust you. I will allow you to train as a kunoichi of Konoha and allow you to travel at your leisure to find out the truth."

Naturally Ibiki was against this. "Lord Hokage! Do you truly feel that is wise? The Akatsuki are still after her. Not only that but she seems to know much more than she is letting on."

Tsuna suddenly stood up and in determination and no fear at rejection took off her glasses. "I swear by the ancient blood running through my veins that I shall do my utmost to live up to you and any future Hokage's expectations. Once I go to explore the world, should I learn anything that might improve or even challenge Konoha I shall send word. I would like to enter the next Chunin exams however."

"You would need to get your own team together but if your training goes as planned you can compete. We will need to train you and your team from the beginning. Kakashi Hatake..."

A poof of smoke appeared revealing the masked ninja who put away his porn. "I take it that you want me to be the one to teach her ninjutsu."

"Along with Might Guy for taijutsu, Kurenai Yuhi for genjutsu, and Iruka Umino for basic ninja history and chakra control. We don't know what Lynn specializes in so it's best to cover all."

"Why go to such lengths for me sir?" asked the girl.

The Hokage's kind smile calmed Tsuna's worries. "It's not everyday that a relic from the past emerges. Especially one that could change the face of the world as we know it if what you experienced is correct."

Ibiki sighed. "I don't think it's wise for Tsuna to remain living with Naruto Uzumaki."

Muttering to herself about how unjust that is, her mind connected the dots. "Because of Kyuubi..." she whispered sadly though Kakashi overheard.

"I'll take her in until a more permanent residence is found."

With that being said, Kakashi Hatake willingly gained a roommate and Konoha gained a new troublemaker.

It was around lunchtime when all of her stuff was transferred to Kakashi's home and Lynn decided to explore the town after finding a debit card and other such things in one of the bags. Fully intending to see how much money was on it, Gwen called the number on the back. A short conversation later revealed that a unbelievably huge amount of funds were sent to the number via several untraceable sources.

Wandering aimlessly around town proved interesting thanks to the curious looks at the t-shirt. At one of the busy crossroads someone hesitantly called out her nickname causing her to pause.

"Tsuna! It is you isn't it?"

A light wind blew the hair out of her eyes revealing their conflicting emotions as she saw who called for her. Grey hair up in a ponytail and black surprised eyes hiding behind circular glasses. _Oh shit..._

"Kabuto Yakushi?

Kabuto nodded his head happily. "It's nice to finally meet you in person. I heard so much about you that I had a image in my mind of how you must be like. Nothing prepared me for this."

Having no idea how to take that Tsuna was silent.

"I meant no disrespect. It's just I didn't expect to see you in Konoha. Actually how do you know my name."

_'She's just like Orochimaru-sama said she would be. At least in appearance.'_

Since Kabuto didn't open his mouth when those words appeared, Tsuna put it as a fleeting thought of her imagination. "I just do?"

Tsuna began to put distance between them but Kabuto wouldn't take the hint. "I know a store up ahead you might like." He grabbed her arm and lead the struggling girl into a shop called Ken's Wonders.

The store was just lit enough to give it the whole place an ancient feel and a man yelled from the back that he'd be finished in a moment. In the first few feet of the store were clothes and armor followed by books, ninja tools, and weapons. One outfit in particular drew her attention.

It was stylized like a kimono though it had rips up the legs and in other places allowing easier movement. Fog colored short-shorts, a sleeveless tank top underneath and ninja-sandals with socks were next to it. The outfits main color was off-white with the sleeves fading into a pale red. A soot colored sash wrapped around the waist.

"That outfit is made from fabric that has been fused with chakra. Not only is the outfit capable of mending itself when worn AND is machine washable but also gives decent protection to it's wearer."

They turned to see a man in his early fifties observing them. Kabuto obviously knew who it was since he greeted him kindly.

"This is the owner of this store. His main shop is in Crater City though."

"Who's this attractive young lady Kabuto? Your girlfriend?"

Kabuto smirked as if saying, 'Perhaps'. Tsuna bust his little happiness bubble vehemently denying it by saying that they are just friends.

"I'm Tsuna Stanmore by the way."

The man smiled in thought. "Stanmore... Are you by any chance Seki's little girl?" He laughed at Tsuna's utter disbelief. "I have something for you that she asked me to gather."

"How do you know of her? She never believed me when I spoke about ninjas."

"While we never met in person, we had conversations via a strange old book that was in my possession. She told me that one of her old friends from college had a baby girl named Tsuna. As she stared out at the full moon her friend swore she had a vision. A vision of another world alike but totally different from this one. A world of ninjas and monsters and for the second time in her life a undeniable yearning ran through her. Somehow she knew that her baby, her darling Tsuna could take her to that world and in a half crazed state of mind began to slowly kill you. Your adoptive mother arrived just as an mysterious cloaked and masked man left the room."

Ken frowned in memory of that message. "I'm truly sorry that such a thing happened to you." He walked off to grab the items he was asked to acquire.

Five minutes later he returned with a large heavy-looking bag and packed up the outfit as a gift. Tsuna tried to refuse the clothes but Ken wouldn't take no for an answer. With the promise of visiting his main shop they left the store.

For some reason Kabuto was pleasant and didn't seem to have an ulterior motive in hanging out with her. Even his thoughts weren't totally about Orochimaru this and Orochimaru that. Instead it was about herself.

That scared her.

"You're zoning out on me."

Pushing her own thoughts regarding this strangeness aside, Tsuna sipped some of her strawberry banana smoothie. "Sorry bout that. Was just thinking about something."

He braced his head up with his hand and asked about what.

"Just wondering about my biological family." While that was meant as a lie she couldn't help but wonder about it now. "I want to know what made my mother do such a thing and what truly stopped her. What of my father? Hell, I could have long lost siblings and other relatives someplace."

"What would you do if you found them?"

"Besides kicking their butts for abandoning me?" Her eyes turned skyward and her answer was so quiet that while sitting next to her, Kabuto could barely hear it. "I honestly don't know. The truth about my true identity might be more hard then living as the person I am now. Regardless of the many dangers such truth may cause I want to know."

"If I find out anything interesting you will be the first to know." He gave a gentle smile which raised alarm bells in Tsuna's mind. "Because we are friends I will help you."

Kabuto walked off into a crowd leaving her to stare after him flabbergasted. "Friends huh?"

"Who are you friends with?"

Tilting her head back she stared into the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha and froze. Genuine curiosity was unhidden as he looked into her mismatched eyes.

"Just some random shinobi. He bought me this smoothie."

Sasuke took her drink away and drank some of it. Those ever present wandering females (die hard Sasuke fanatics) looked on at the great avenger and chattered about who was the girl that captured his attention.

He handed back the smoothie when a warning growl came from Tsuna. "Your eyes have changed."

Taking off the lid she saw just enough of it for her plan. "Mental and emotional breakdowns do that."

"I think it suits you."

At hearing something strange in his tone, Tsuna got fed up with his 'woe is me' bullshit and walked over to him. A slight smirk appeared as she swept her gaze over him seductively (adult materials help achieve this) though was flipped upside down when the plan is activated.

Strawberry banana smoothie meets the damn near emo's duck-butt hair followed by a swept kick to his manhood. Not the most sophisticated revenge plan but when life hands you oranges make lemonade and leave them wondering how the fuck you did it.

A confident smirk graced her lips as she crouched down to his bent form. Their cheeks touched as Tsuna whispered into his ear, "Never take my smoothie away from me, Sasuke. I appreciate the compliment though."

And so Tsuna skipped away leaving a mildly shocked Sasuke in the dust.

Around an hour later, Tsuna stumbled upon a training area that was in use by Might Guy and his team. Deciding to hightail it out of there in case she is ordered to train with them, a throwing knife was thrown at a tree about five feet away from her. Upon better inspection a dart board hung from a nail imbedded into the trunk..

Tenten ran over to retrieve her knives and stared at Tsuna as if she was the most fascinating thing in the world. After a moment she grabs Tsuna and brings her to meet her teammates.

"You must be Tsuna Stanmore." Might Guy put his hand out for a handshake and Tsuna did so with a grin. To the casual observer it was friendly but Guy was testing her strength. She must have passed the test for he laughed. "A strong and firm grip. You seemed to have had some training."

"My father and his friends personally trained me in the usage of various martial arts and weapon training. Weapon wise I like swords though I can shoot a target from quite a distance when I'm pushed to it. Guns are to impersonal for me."

"I'm Rock Lee." began Guy's mini-me. "Your father sounds like a good man."

Tsuna nodded. "Even though I'm not blood related to either of my parents I am treated like their own flesh and blood. Due to being their only child I was trained from a early age in various ways to defend myself. Throw in learning from my own experiences and other peoples I am quite adaptable."

Guy introduced his other students who nodded. "Why don't you watch the training today to see how this team works."

Taking up the offer Tsuna sat down against a tree and went through her bag which turned into a treasure trove of goodies. Kunai of both slashing and cutting varieties were in leg pouches, a old book wrapped in white cloth, the outfit, a small book whose title was 'valuable resources for... (the rest was illegible) and some cases full of blank cards.

"Watch out!"

A kunai was coming straight at her and all she could do was stare in disbelief as the weapon stopped and fell to the ground about two feet from her head. Nervous laughter echoed through the area as everyone turned to the weapons starting location. Deep within the darkness of the forest, Tsuna knew she was being watched by someone. That someone was testing her. Having a theory about who it could be, Tsuna packed up her things and took off after him.

Everyone's favorite Aloe Vera watched from the darkness and took out a notebook. Various notes on places and people were its contents though Tsuna and the times he will spy on her seemed to cover up most of the book.

"The kunai froze in midair as if being mentally controlled. It dropped to the ground and Tsuna..."

"Is here." Tsuna flicked imaginary lint off her shirt. "Nice to meet you Zetsu."

Zetsu turned to face his target and nodded his head in greeting. "How did you know I was here?"

"Besides the fact that you could have killed me and the weapon came from this direction? The earth was crying due to the sudden fusion of foreign energy."

White Zetsu commented with, "How is that possible?"

"If you listen closely you can hear the many voices of the world. This is quite hard to do since humans and their 'voices' cover up such things."

"So what do you intend to do? Scream Akatsuki is here?" Black Zetsu said with a glance beyond her.

She shook her head. "I have nothing to gain and everything to lose if I do so. Just promise me that you don't observe me during bath time and other things like that and everything is okay."

Tsuna walked back to Might Guy who was asking her if she saw her attacker. "It was probably a male though the person got away before I could get a good look at him."

Underneath the earth Zetsu was silently wondering why she didn't scream out and in fact lied to protect him. Traveling back to the current base both Zetsus began to talk about this interesting development.

"Tsuna is certainly strange. It's no wonder that she has captured the interest of both Pain and 'Tobi'."

Black Zetsu shrugged. "It's her personality and her 'hidden true self' that draws people's attention."

"Kisame was oddly quiet when they returned from scouting. It seems that their sudden meeting with Tsuna affected him in some way."

"Itachi as well. We must be careful around her." White Zetsu asked how come and his other half did a face-palm. "If she's affecting them it's only a matter of time before the rest of Akatsuki get caught in whatever trap she's setting up."

"You're paranoid."

"Possibly but I'd rather not risk it."

When they reached their destination Black Zetsu bit back a sigh at seeing Kakuzu and Hidan arguing once again.

"It's a fucking message from Jashin! In the vision I saw her controlling bones along with other remains and changing them into new forms! It's a sign of her being chosen."

"I really don't care. Leader-sama told us that she was truly unique and to treat her with respect once she arrives. Since you never listen to his orders, your mind created the illusion of 'Jashin' giving these same orders."

"Welcome back Zetsu."

Zetsu greeted Sasori who was playing cards with Deidara and Kisame. "What's the argument about now?"

"Tsuna was supposedly in Hidan's dreams which caused him to interpret her being there as a sign,un. Given what he is talking about the bones and remains with there new forms represent her 'conquering death'. Naturally, Kakuzu is picking a fight over the fact that 'Jashin' ordered him to find her when Leader-sama said the same thing."

They all looked at Deidara with wide eyes. "I am observant you know, un."

It was Kisame's turn to talk. "So did you find Tsuna?"

"I was watching Tsuna and flung a kunai at her to check her timing. The kunai froze in midair before falling to the ground. We met, chatted a little, then she lied to her companions about 'not getting a clear view of her attacker'. It was interesting."

"She must not want her companions to worry about the implications of such interactions." Kisame folded from the next game and headed off to his room.

Once in his bedroom, Kisame turned to the mirror in the corner of the room and observed himself. A slight annoyance at his appearance evident in his body stance. He knew full well that very few people would look at him like they look at Itachi though the words of Tsuna calling his body attractive ran around in his head.

_Of course_, his rational mind began, _Tsuna may have just said it to save her life._

"That may be true but it was just the self-confidence boost I needed." He said with a sigh. "Itachi is so lucky to be attractive."

_'Where's the strong demon shark I know? Besides some might think you 'like-like' your partner the way you are going on...'_

"It's just I feel strange thinking about her."

'_This ought to be good. The Tailed Beast without a Tail slowly falling for a girl.'_ Then distantly the voice whispered, _'I thought you were gay.'_

"Falling for...? Wait!" He looks around widely in search of the voice. "Where are you?"

_'Wow, you are slow on the uptake. I was wondering when you would notice. I am speaking directly into your mind! Quite fascinating actually.'_

"Who are you?"

'_You may call me er... Akatsuki's Guardian Spirit. I also moonlight as a general Guardian Spirit. I am here to keep an eye on your everyday lives. If there is something I could help you with I will attempt to do so.' _A pause. _'Tell me more about the one who has affected you so.'_

"She's either a young girl about thirteen or a young woman around twenty. She said my body was attractive and didn't pay much attention to Itachi Uchiha, my partner. Itachi always gets the girls even when he doesn't want them."

_'So basically he's a chick magnet? Wow, thought they were only in movies and on TV.'_

"I admit I'm jealous. No one looks at me in adoration or affection. Probably due to the fact that I have quite a few gills and my skin is blue."

_'Don't forget the fact you were one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist, killed those closest to you, blah blah blah. Need I go on?'_

"Nah, I'm good." Kisame became very depressed then. "Perhaps she wouldn't like me due to my past. I do love fighting and mutilating my opponents. Such a person with a pure heart like hers would never see me as anything other than a cold blooded murderer."

_'First off you are cold-blooded! You are a fucking shark-man. Secondly, While I commend your act of surviving through the 'lies' of your life, I can't condone the fact that you are giving up without a fight.'_

"You think I have a chance with her?"

_'You won't know if you don't try. Why don't you find out some of her interests and hobbies.'_

"That's a great idea. I'll ask Zetsu to find out more about her."

_'Forgive my ignorance but I'm fairly new to this occupation so I don't know much about the Akatsuki. This Zetsu is watching her yes?'_

"He returned a short while ago after she found and confronted him."

A muttering of _'Oh shit...'_ was heard though was quickly covered with, _'Music! Learn about different types of music and other stuff so you can better talk to her.'_

He was so pumped up by now that he didn't notice her slip. "I will do my best to convey my feelings to Tsuna Stanmore."

_'Best of luck Kisame.' _is followed by the sound of a door opening and closing in his mind.

Kisame noted that he felt sad at the sudden disappearance of the voice though tossed that idea away.

Far away in Konoha, Tsuna was shivering due to the fact that she just inadvertently convinced Kisame Hoshigaki to pursue her. Her friends were eating ramen when Lee asked if anything was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong Lee. Nothing at all." She laughed nervously causing everyone to look at her oddly.

"If you say so." muttered Neji.

It was starting to get dark out so Tsuna excused herself from the company of her friends. _Today should be the day Naruto learns about his secret._

Her feet led her to the area where Naruto would eventually show up at. Leaning up against a tree just beyond the clearing, Tsuna began to go over all the mistakes she made. After a little while of waiting, Tsuna hid herself as Naruto came running into the field. Being the mischievous girl she truly is, Tsuna decided to prank the poor fox boy. In a quiet male voice (which she silently thanked learning how to use different voices) that echoed throughout the clearing said, "This is the spirit of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju and you Naruto Uzumaki have stolen an incredibility dangerous scroll from it's safe location. Prepare yourself for my wrath." _Rawr... _Tsuna had to bite her cheek to prevent herself from laughing at the now paranoid kid.

Moving quickly behind the preteen, she whispered, "Boo!" into his left ear. Naruto jumped about a foot in the air before glaring at her laughing form. Wiping a tear from her eyes, Tsuna stood up from her bent over position. "You should have seen your face Naruto-kun. A true Kodak moment."

"That's SO not cool."

She shrugs in apology. "So learn anything interesting from the scroll?"

Naruto grinned eagerly. "Yeah it's called Shadow Clone Technique. Here, let me show you the hand seal that is required."

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled as he arrived on the scene. He took one look at Lynn before glaring at Naruto. "What the hell are you two up to so late at night?"

"You should know what people our age might do at such a secluded spot. Specially if they click like me and Naruto do." At seeing their beyond shocked expressions at her hinting such a thing, Tsuna shrugged though not really in apology. "Kids just grow up so fast."

Mizuki entered the scene then preventing them from commenting.

"And the lamest pawn of Snake-dude rears his ugly head." She stated. "Now it's a party. I hope you brought the chips and dip."

Blah, blah, blah... Naruto has the demon fox inside him... Blah, Blah, Blah. I love snaky-dude... Okay he didn't actually say that, but you get the point. When Naruto naturally runs off, she's right on his tail. The two 'ninjas-in-training' finally stopped behind the tree and listened in on the sweet and mushy dialogue.

"Let's teach this fucker a lesson that he'll never forget." she whispered vehemently.

The kit nods his head before showing her how to use the jutsu and they jumped behind Mizuki.

"If you so much as touch Iruka-sensai again..." Naruto began.

A bloodthirsty grin grew across pale-pink lips just enough to reveal her canines. "We will rip off your balls with a rusty spoon, torture you agonizingly slowly, and once you are begging for the death that has long hounded you will be denied it."

All three men winced at hearing that.

"Ye..Yeah... Two ninja wannabes against a Chunin. Unless you have an army at your beck and call, you are screwed." Yelled Mizuki.

"Well, now that you mention it..." the fox nodded to his friend.

"We DO have a army!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" they say and countless poofs of smoke are heard leaving behind a small army of Narutos and perfect clones of Tsuna.

Out of curiosity, Tsuna turned to the closest clone and could have sworn she saw a strange shadow underneath it. Naruto jumped in right then and not wanting to be left out of the action she did as well. Several minutes later Mizuki was in an unconscious state (though he still twitched), Naruto had his 'fashionable' headgear and the girl was going over what she had just seen.

"You knew that I had the nine-tailed fox inside me, didn't you Tsuna." She slowly nodded at Naruto's question. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to hate me..." She looked straight into his cerulean orbs. "Besides I have and always will view you as Naruto-kun."

He hugged her as if his very life depended on it, while Tsuna shot a look of 'Help me!' to Iruka.

"Come on you two. I think this calls for some ramen."

Tsuna shook her head with a apologetic smile. "I'll have to get a rain check on that. I ate ramen like an hour ago. Besides I have a feeling Kakashi's gonna get on my case if I'm out much longer."

Being the kind gentlemen they were, they walked Tsuna to the apartment before going their separate ways. The apartment door was unlocked so she knocked before going in.

Kakashi had his back to her with his attention out the window. "It was nice of them to walk you here."

"Yeah. They are good people and great friends."

"I set up the couch for you to sleep on. I take it you already ate."

She nods. "With your 'Eternal Rival' and his team. They treated me after a kunai was thrown at me from within the forests."

Now that drew Kakashi's attention away from the view. "What happened?"

"I think it was someone testing my reflexes or something. I was in La La land and didn't see it coming though luckily it stopped about a foot or two away."

"Why didn't the same thing happen with Ibiki's kunai?"

"I most likely expected some sort of pain to happen with him there."

Kakashi appeared skeptical but left it at that. "You should head to bed soon."

"But of course 'Senpai'! I would never disobey my elder's suggestion."

"Why did you call me senpai?"

"I don't know really. Maybe because you are older than me and have experienced many things so you could be considered my Senpai in life. In other words I respect you."

At seeing no proof that she was lying, Kakashi headed to his bedroom. Tsuna yawned and decided to head to bed.

_I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be weirder than today,_ was her final thought as sleep came over her.

A/N: Wow. Another odd chapter. Yes, Kyuubi was 'kind' to Tsuna, the 'dreams' were real, and if what the nine-tailed fox said is true the Sage of the Six Paths was a very bad boy. I don't know where these ideas come from and YES I know it alters everything. Consider it the secret history of the shinobi world...


End file.
